Will Trowa Crack?
by Patty3
Summary: It's Trowa and Quatre's anniversary and they have plans to be alone, but are they really?


Will Trowa Crack?

Will Trowa Crack?

It wasn't just any ordinary day for the boys, at least not to two of them. Today was Trowa and Quatre's anniversary and they were all sitting around the table helping them decide what to do for this special event. Heero sat there with his arms crossed over his chest looking down at the table, Duo was doing his usual job at annoying Wufei, making faces as the silent warrior tried his best to ignore him. Trowa and Quatre were making googly eyes at each other while waiting for suggestions from their comrades. Obviously, they weren't making much progress. "Damn it baka! If you don't get that tongue back in your mouth, you will have a meeting with my katana here!" Wufei hissed and Duo quickly stuck his tongue back into his mouth, this broke the silence completely.

"Any suggestions?" Heero said plainly, completely ignoring what had just happened.

"Hey, how about that new restaurant called the Blue Parrot. I heard it's the best place in town," Duo said throwing his two sense in.

"Really?" Quatre said, now they were finally getting somewhere.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend it to ya if it wasn't good," Duo spoke leaning back in his chair, his braid falling freely down the back of it. Wufei took advantage of this weakness and reached over and tugged on his braid, sending Duo to meet the cold kitchen floor, chair and all.

"Ow, that hurt Wufei!" Duo howled.

Wufei crossed his arms and said, "Now that's what I call justice."

"So as you were saying Duo," Trowa said flatly at this display of immaturity.

Duo sat back up in his chair, rubbing the back of his head making sure to keep his braid a safe distance from Wufei. "Like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Duo said as he glared at Wufei who didn't seem to take notice, "The Blue Parrot is the most popular place to go nowadays. Why don't you guys try it?"

"How bout it Trowa, let's give Duo the benefit of the doubt," Quatre said as he squeezed his lover's hand gently. 

"I couldn't say no to you even if I tried," Trowa said as he gazed into Quatre's eyes.

"Enough you two, are you going or not?" Wufei hissed.

They snapped out of their little trance and Trowa glared at Wufei for his rude comment. Heero saw this little display and decided to speak up, "Nice one Trowa."

"Thanks," he said, a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Be ready at 8 o'clock little one," Trowa said and Quatre's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Sure thing," Quatre said, his voice oozing with sickly sweetness.

Wufei just rolled his eyes and Heero just slapped him on the back of the head.

*********

"Ready Quatre?" Duo yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" he said, his voice echoing through the halls.

Trowa was downstairs waiting on the couch. He was decked out in an all black Armani suit with matching shoes, his hair looking no different than what it usually looked like. The rest of the guys had gone out for the night and Duo was going to meet up with them later that night. "Ready," Quatre said as he descended the stairs. He was dressed in khaki pants and a Prussian blue silk top. Trowa stood up to meet his lover and Quatre's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he saw Trowa, he looked good. Trowa smiled and said, "You look nice."

"Speak for yourself. I told you Armani would look good on you."

"Would you two stop staring at each other and get going, you have reservations you know,"   
Duo said teasingly as he nudged them out the front door. "Have fun you two, don't stay out too late!"

Trowa just rolled his eyes as Quatre giggled at Duo's comment. Quatre's limo was waiting outside to pick them up. The driver opened the door and Trowa and Quatre got in, taking a seat in the back seat. "Where to sir?" the chauffeur asked.

"The Blue Parrot."

"Yes sir."

With those last words, the limo drove off to their destination.

***********

Trowa stepped out of the limo first, giving his hand to help Quatre out. Quatre turned to look at the place and his eyes went wide. It was completely done in the Middle East style of architecture, it felt just like home. Trowa saw the look in his lover's eyes and smiled, at least this part was going well. They walked through the large doors and were greeted by a young woman dressed like an Arabian princess. "Good evening gentleman, Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton I assume?"

"Yes," Quatre replied politely.

"Come, your table is right this way," the woman said as she led them into the main dining room. The room matched the decor of the outside and was dimly lit to give it a better affect. Trowa and Quatre were led to a circular booth between two others and as soon as they were seated, scooted towards the middle. "Ah Trowa, I love it, Duo was right, glad we took his advice," Quatre said, his voice filled with awe.

"Your menus gentleman," the hostess said as she handed them their menus. "A waitress will be here in a minute to serve you. Enjoy your stay."

Trowa nodded and the woman left. A minute or so later, the waitress came to take their orders. "Would you two like something to drink?" the woman asked in a husky voice.

Trowa eyed the woman suspiciously. She was wearing the same garb as the hostess and her long brown hair was braided into a bun on top of her head. Her face was covered by a veil, her violet eyes the only thing that could be seen. But there was indeed something fishy about this woman. For one thing, who in the right mind would wear a crop top if they had a rather hairy stomach? Her voice was rather deep and she had the figure off a man. "Excuse me sir, would you care to have anything to drink?" the woman repeated.

Trowa shook out of his little trance, cleared his throat and finally spoke up. "Two martinis please."

The waitress nodded and walked off to place their order. Trowa looked at the way she walked, definitely not very feminine. Quatre had been observing Trowa's odd behavior and whispered, "Trowa, what's bothering you?"

"Is it me or does our waitress look like a man? A rather familiar man in fact."

"Probably just too much steroids, you know how those women body builders are, its the new thing," Quatre said politely.

"Well at least she could have the courtesy to wax her stomach, that's ghastly," Trowa said with a disgusted look on his face.

Meanwhile at the table next to them, a family was seated around the booth, the parents on the outside corners with the children placed in the middle. "Donkey bites! Donkey bites! See mommy, I told you they had them, can I get them please!" the little boy whined at his mom.

"We'll see dear," the mom said with a twisted look on her face. "What the hell are donkey bites," she mumbled to herself.

"Donkey bites are for babies!" One boy said.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Boys, boys," the mother said trying to silence her boys with no such luck and the boys continued to whine and wail.

"You should need a license to be a parent," Trowa mumbled under his breath.

Quatre squeezed his hand and said, "They're just kids, they don't mean any harm."

"Only to my ears," Trowa said mildly.

"Good, here comes the waitress," Quatre said quickly changing the subject.

"Can I take your order gentlemen?"

"Excuse me, what exactly are Donkey Bites?" Trowa inquired, afraid of knowing the answer.

"Chunks of donkey meat deep fat fried like chicken nuggets. Tastes just like chicken," the waitress replied.

"Eeeww!" the kids from the booth behind squealed in disgust. "Gee mister, you're actually going to eat that, gross!" one of the boys said snickering at Trowa.

"Johnny! Don't be rude! Now sit down and mind your manners," the mom hissed as she waved her finger at the little boy.

Quatre giggled at the gesture but Trowa didn't seem amused. "Well that cancels that. I'll have this," Trowa said pointing at the menu dumbfoundly, he wasn't even going to try and pronounce it. 

"I'll have the same," Quatre replied to make the waitress's job a little more easier. 

"I'll be back to serve you your drinks," she said politely and walked off.

"Quatre, that's a man, I just know it."

"Trowa! She can't help it if she's a little, um, masculine," Quatre whispered.

"If you say so," Trowa said as he kept eyeing the waitress.

"So there I am with this dead stuffed iguana, and I feel like I'm cheating on Doug, you know?" a girl's voice said from the booth next to them.

"Yeah, the scaly skin must have been a dead give away," the girl's friend replied.

Trowa's eyes widened as well as Quatre's, they couldn't help but listen in on the girl's conversation. "I mean, the guy has really dry skin, has he ever heard of lotion?" the girl retorted.

Quatre just snickered and Trowa was trying to ignore them as much as possible. Trowa then looked up and saw the waitress coming with their drinks. Just as the waitress was about to reach their table, her shoe caught on a part of the rug and she tripped, sending the drinks flying into Trowa's lap and all over his five hundred dollar Armani suit. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry," the waitress said as she hastily cleaned up the mess, a slight twinkle gleaming in her eyes. 

Trowa, remaining calm, said, "It's all right, it happens." Beneath his stoic cover, the nerves inside him began to fray, slowly pushing him over the edge. First the screaming kids, then the drinks, and that damn waitress, why did she look so familiar?

The waitress finished cleaning up the mess and scurried off to fetch them some new drinks. "Trowa are you ok?" Quatre asked looking at his lover.

"Just peachy keen Quatre," he said flatly.

Just then, one of the waiters was handing the chef an order to be prepared. "What do you think I am, a toaster? If these people want some toast they can buy themselves a toaster! I'm a Pierre, a world famous chef, I will never lay hands on such an uncivilized contraption!"

The waiter just turned and walked away from the eccentric chef.

Trowa looked at Quatre with a confused looked on his face. "Was it me or did that so called French chef have a Chinese accent?"

Quatre just shrugged, he wasn't really paying attention. The waitress brought them their drinks and Trowa couldn't be happier as he practically gulped down the martini. "Trowa, take it easy, that's pure alcohol," Quatre whispered.

"Exactly," was all Trowa said.

"Look dear, here comes our food," Quatre said at the oncoming waitress.

The waitress put the food in front of them and left. "This looks delicious eh Trowa?"

"Yeah, it does, just hope looks aren't deceiving."

Trowa took his first bite and then all of a sudden something smacked him right in the forehead. "What the?" He looked down at his plate and saw an enormous spit wad resting in his food. Trying to keep his cool, he casually picked up the wad out of his food and put it on the table. Just as he was about to take another bite, another spit wad pelted him in the forehead, then fell into his food. Trowa looked up and glared around the room for the perpetrator or anyone suspicious. He again picked the wad of paper out of his food and continue eating. Just when he thought it was over, two consecutive wads hit his forehead again and dropped into his food. Trowa was furious, his face starting to turn beet red with anger. Quatre looked at him and was afraid of what was going to happen next. "Wham!" Trowa slammed his hands on the table, causing the whole restaurant to go silent. Everyone just looked at him oddly and after giving everyone a death glare, the people quickly resumed to their eating.

"Trowa, calm down love," Quatre said gently touching his arm.

"Such rude people," Trowa muttered under his breath.

The two continued eating in peace and the sooner they finished, the better, Trowa couldn't wait to get out of that place. He raised his hand to signal the waitress and she scurried over to them. "Yes?" she said politely.

"Can we have our check now please?" Trowa said eagerly.

"Just a second, sir." The waitress went over to the register to ring them up and quickly brought back their receipt. "Here you go sir," she said as she handed Trowa the receipt.

Trowa didn't bother to look at the price and just handed over his credit card to the waitress so she could take care of everything. After signing the receipt, Trowa took Quatre by the hand and quickly exited. Trowa couldn't wait to get back home to the safe confines of his bedroom. When they got back to the house, it was completely dark inside. "Guess the guys are having fun," Quatre said as he turned on some lights. Trowa walked into the kitchen to fetch himself some aspirin when he saw a note on the kitchen table. Trowa's eyes widened and he yelled angrily, cursing every four letter word in the alphabet. Quatre ran into the kitchen to see what was wrong and picked up the note and laughed.

~Hey Trowa, got you to crack. April Fools ol' buddy~

signed: Duo aka Mr. Waitress

Heero aka Spitfire

Wufei aka Pierre


End file.
